


50 snippets of their life

by TrashficParlour



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: 50 Sentences, Alcohol, Coma, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past Abuse, Pregnancy, Trans Jared Kleinman, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Pregnancy, Weddings, i love my boys fuck you, super self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashficParlour/pseuds/TrashficParlour
Summary: Jared and Ben's relationship, described in 50 sentences.





	50 snippets of their life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MamaSpider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaSpider/gifts).



> this is prolly the most self indulgent thing i've written so far and it makes sense to only two people, one of them being me. lmao even if you don't really understand what's going on: if you take the time to read this i hope you enjoy

1\. Blame

Ben held Jared close when Connor screamed accusations and insults in his face.

2\. Proof

Showing off was probably not the best idea, Jared decided as he laid in bed with a pack of ice on his head.

3\. Assistance

He needed help with every little thing and he despised it, but luckily Ben didn't push him, rather waiting for him to ask for help.

4\. Going

As Jared stared at Ben's sleeping form in the hospital bed, he wondered if he was going to lose him.

5\. Birthday

On Benny's first birthday they decided to stay in bed, just playing with their son, because the year prior wasn't something either of them wanted to (or could) remember.

6\. Scientist

You didn't have to study biology to know that a pregnancy was tiring, but Jared was somehow still surprised.

7\. Silent

Sometimes they fought, and in those times both didn't speak a word to anyone.

8\. Behalf

Talking to Adam was probably one of the scariest things Ben had to do, but he knew Jared couldn't handle it.

9\. Rumor(ed)

Whore, Slut, Thot; all of that and more was something Jared knew was said about him.

10\. Tip

Ben never quite enjoyed fancy restaurants.

11\. Idle

After Ben fell into a coma, Jared felt like the world stopped spinning.

12\. Sibling

It took a while, but Connor supported them.

13\. Beneath

Jared had always been a switch and honestly, there was no place he'd rather be than writhing underneath Ben.

14\. Redecorate

Deciding on the wallpapers in their new apartment almost caused them to break up.

15\. Gravitation

When he saw Ben, he knew there would be no one else.

16\. Kilt

"Take it off or I'm leaving without you!"

17\. Afterthought

Triplets would be stressful but now it was too late, and truth be told, they were excited.

18\. Unearth

It turned out that neither of them were naturally born gardeners.

19\. Shield

Ben was determined to protect Jared, no matter the cost, and so he took the bullet for him.

20\. Blacklist

Yelling was absolutely forbidden and so was talking about Jared's childhood.

21\. Misquoted

The press were incredibly skilled at twisting their words.

22\. Copying

Benny tried to be like Connor and Jared didn't like it.

23\. Argue/Arguing

Jared had snapped at Adam and Larry for trying to meddle in his relationship.

24\. Lense

They had a photogenic baby.

25\. Bell

Church was incredibly annoying when the bells woke up a kid that had just managed to fall asleep 30 minutes ago.

26\. Arrest(ed)

"No one is legally allowed to be this hot, I'll have to arrest you."

27\. Havoc

4 children could destroy a house in under 20 minutes.

28\. Tool

"Honey, I love you, but you're an idiot."

29\. Blanket

Jared was a human heater, Ben noticed, so he always threw the blankets off, much to Jared's dismay because he seemed to be always freezing.

30\. Fancy

They had gone overboard on their wedding.

31\. Dash

Having to hide their relationship from Adam had truly been stressful.

32\. Away

Back then, Ben lay in his bed, curling up in his blankets, wishing to hold Jared.

33\. Synergy

They played off of each other very well, and that's what made them an absolute powercouple.

34\. Champagne

Ben never liked rich people stuff.

35\. Note

Jared had a lovely singing voice, Ben thought.

36\. Physical

Sex would forever be their favourite sport.

37\. Dull

Without Ben, Jared's world lost all his colour.

38\. Frozen

"I told you to not lick the pole, but did you listen?"

39\. Stumble(d)

Connor came crashing through Jason's door babbling and ranting on about how "It happened again, but this time it was Ben and Jared!"

40\. Hunt

They managed to track down the shooter and... made him leave.

41\. Gibberish

According to Ben, Benny's wails sounded like "Dad".

42\. Camp

A big family vacation, but take a shot every time Larry and Adam had to separate Jared and Connor because they were fighting, only to have them cry to Ben and Jason. 

43\. Weak(ness)

"Crying is a sign of strength," Adam had told him after the failed assassination.

44\. Bargain

Deciding what to name the triplets had truly been the hardest part.

45\. Alcohol

As soon as he was able to, Jared got drunk, trying to drown to the pain.

46\. Wind

Their cats did not like storms, and so Jared had a few clawmarks all over his back.

47\. Temptation

They loved taking risks, and Adam's desk had been so tempting.

48\. Eighteen

All of them celebrated Connor's birthday accordingly; strippers.

49\. Bottle

"Okay Google: How to feed a baby."

50\. Rhythm

Both of them had two left feet, but they smiled when they watched Larry and Adam dance at their own wedding, obviously the happiest they've ever been.


End file.
